


to celebrate the past

by i_was_human



Series: forged from flame [5]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Celebrations, Dragon Riders, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Kings & Queens, No beta we die like mne, soft, this is so soft you guise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "You're excited," Minyoung notes, lips twitching gently at the sight of Daehyun's overwhelming grin. "Did he plan to come on Shay's Day?""I don't know," Daehyun hums, leaning back to stare up at the cloud-speckled sky, "but I hope so!"
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun, Kim Daehyun & Minyoung (Lost in Translation)
Series: forged from flame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	to celebrate the past

Honestly, despite the fact that he should be petrified, Daehyun's _excited_.

He _loves_ his country - loves the blinding tiles of his bridges and the rainbow tints of the sea. He loves the dragons that float through the air, loves the ribbons tied around every pole, and _especially_ loves the fact that Dongho's coming to visit on the day of Shay's Festival!

After all, Shay's the one who built this city - the one who gave the waves their shine and who polished the tiles until they gleamed - and Daehyun couldn't think of a better day for him to come. 

"You're excited," Minyoung notes, lips twitching gently at the sight of Daehyun's overwhelming grin. "Did he plan to come on Shay's Day?"

"I don't know," Daehyun hums, leaning back to stare up at the cloud-speckled sky, "but I hope so!"

Minyoung laughs, taking a seat next to him. Her attendant's robes pool around her ankles, and her dark hair is pulled into a small bun, loose strands falling out to frame her face.

Daehyun's so lucky to have a best friend like her.

"So," he teases, leaning over to elbow her side, "how're things with Yoomi and Koko?"

"Oh my god," Minyoung laughs, leaning forwards to hide her face in her hands. "Dae! You can't just-"

"I totally can," Daehyun giggles, and Minyoung groans despite her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Did they confess their undying love yet?"

" _Oh my god_!"

Daehyun swings his legs through the air, staring down at the city below him. Paper fish float through the streets, lanterns and decorations going up for the night's festivities, and _oh_ , Daehyun loves his city.

"Are you nervous?" Minyoung asks, and Daehyun shakes his head.

"It's Shay's Day! If anything was ever going to go right, it would be today!"

* * *

Daehyun is _so fucking nervous_.

He can see the Ice King's dragon soaring through the air, and his thighs twinge at the reminder - he loves Shen, but his twiggy body is _really_ not made for dragon-riding - before he stuffs his hands in his pockets in an attempt to hide their shaking.

"It'll be fine," Minyoung assures him, and Daehyun nods, a genial smile plastered on his face. 

Oh boy, what if he fucks this up? What if his kingdom is the one that plunges the continent back into total war? It's probably so insensitive to have the Shay's Day festival, _especially_ the dramatic reenactment of her murder by Wren, and _oh god oh fuck_ -

Boots click against tile, and Daehyun raises his head, trying _very_ hard not to scream.

He can't help but feel like he's about to doom the entire continent.

"You're Daehyun?"

"Yep!" Daehyun blurts, sticking out his hand as quickly as he can. "Kim Daehyun, King of the South, yep, yep, yep, that's me!"

The Ice King stares at him for a moment - or, well, Daehyun assumes he does. It's hard to see behind the goggles - and takes his hand, the leather of his gloves rough against Daehyun's palm. "It's nice to meet you, Daehyun-ssi."

"It's nice to meet you too!" he squeaks, and the Ice King's lips twitch for a moment.

He pulls off his jacket, revealing a black long-sleeve underneath, and _oh_ , this just won't do.

"You have to come get changed!" Daehyun exclaims, reaching out to grasp the Ice King's wrist. "It's Shay's Day! Everyone's gonna be wearing bright colors!"

"Ah-"

"Minyoung-ah!" Daehyun calls, tugging Dongho deeper into the castle. "Do we have any robes in purple?"

See, this - interior design - he can do.

* * *

Dongho looks different in purple and white, Daehyun decides.

The robes hang off him in just the right way, and if he wasn't wearing the goggles and circlet, Daehyun's certain he could pass for just a normal citizen. They're nice robes, too - violet at the hems with small fish embroidered on them - and he catches Dongho staring at them a few times, thumb rubbing over the fine stitches.

It's odd, seeing Dongho so _relaxed_. There's no hint of the uptight king Minsoo spoke of, and sure, he seems a bit unnerved, but not _overconfident_.

Not to mention how incredible Shay's Day is going. 

People bustle around them, the festival already in full swing, and Daehyun can't help but smile at the bright lights and brilliant colors covering every surface. A large painting of Shay covers the a nearby wall, and ribbons stream through the air, laughter and chatter filling the silence. 

"Look!" Daehyun exclaims, pointing into the air as a pair of rainbow dragons soar overhead. "The dragons are starting to come out!"

Dongho tips his head back, gaze drifting to the dragons that fill the sky, and Daehyun giggles, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"This was always my favorite part, you know? The dragons bring the water, and the fish swim up between the lakes!"

"What?"

"Watch!"

Water streams after the dragons, creating a massive loop between the two lakes, and Daehyun beams as the fish start to swim up, their tiny bodies glowing like millions of little stars.

It's incredible to see, honestly. Each fish glows a different shade, from red to green to violet, and together they make a dizzying kaleidoscope of colors, casting a rainbow light over the festival. 

This - this is Daehyun's favorite part of Shay's Day.

"Wow," Dongho breathes, and Daehyun turns to stare at him for a moment, his lips curling into a small grin at the expression of _awe_ on Dongho's face. "Wow, Daehyun-ah."

"Just call me Dae!" Daehyun grins, and Dongho pulls his goggles down, gaze never leaving the fish overhead.

"...alright."

The rainbows reflect in his eyes, creating millions of pinpricks of light, and in that instant, Daehyun decides _he will become Dongho's friend_.

No matter what it takes.

Finally, the fish disappear, leaving only an empty sky, and Dongho lowers his head, one hand coming up to grasp the goggles hanging around his neck.

"That was incredible, Daehyun-ah-"

"Dae," Daehyun grins, and Dongho gives him a faint smile in return.

"Dae-yah. Thank you for showing me this."

"You didn't think that was all, did you?"

Daehyun reaches out to grasp Dongho's wrist, lips curling into a brilliant grin as he gestures to the rest of the festival. "The night's only just starting!"

God, Daehyun's so excited to show Dongho the rest of the festival, and based on the way his lips twitch, he's excited to see it, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment maybe? uwu
> 
> i hope you liked this!!!! it was so fun to write :D i hope it came out well!!!
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
